Autumn Leaves
by buildingbridges
Summary: Elle adorait l'automne. Elle disait que pour commencer, les feuilles changeaient de couleur, puis elles tombaient des arbres et recouvraient les rues en manquant de respect à tous ceux qui venaient les balayer. Elle disait que c'était comme si la terre reprenait un peu de ce qu'on avait fait d'elle avec tous nos immeubles et nos voitures.


_**Autumn Leaves**_

_(Inspiré par la chanson de Paolo Nutini du même nom et par ma propre première journée de cet automne.) _

Le ciel de New York était gris et troublé par des nuages blancs et froids qui donnaient à Kate l'envie de se renfermer dans la chaleur de son appartement et des bras plus que volontaires de Castle.

Dans la rue, elle entendit de nombreuses personnes se plaindre de ce premier jour d'automne qui annonçait tristement la couleur peu chaleureuse de cette saison marquant la fin de l'été et de son soleil omniprésent, de ses vagues de chaleur et des longues vacances que tous attendaient le reste de l'année avec impatience. Mais elle les ignora, n'ayant en tête que l'endroit où elle allait - et son amour caché pour cette saison que personne n'aimait.

Kate poussa le portail du cimetière, offrit à l'homme boiteux en tenue d'entretien qui coupait les branches gênantes à l'entrée un léger sourire, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle connaissait si bien et où elle se rendait régulièrement. A chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, la même image se précipitait derrière ses paupières closes lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Son père, qu'elle considérait comme un vrai héro lorsqu'elle était enfant, debout à l'endroit où ses pieds touchaient le sol, pleurant pour la toute première fois devant elle en la serrant dans ses bras, le froid brûlant ses iris tâchées par les larmes. Et comme à chaque fois, Kate ravala le chagrin qui était peu à peu monté le long de sa poitrine, rejoignant sa gorge et s'y stationnant dans une bulle qui menaçait d'éclater en de lourds et bruyants sanglots, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de la veste un peu trop légère qu'elle portait parce que c'était la seule qu'elle avait chez Castle et qu'elle avait préféré prendre du bon temps avec l'écrivain une fois son réveil sonné plutôt que de quitter son loft après avoir passé la nuit avec lui afin de se changer chez elle avant d'aller au commissariat.

Au loin, elle entendit une branche de plus tomber, ses feuilles effleurant la pelouse en se frottant bruyamment, et sourit parce que ça lui rappelait vaguement son enfance dans cet immeuble de Manhattan où elle avait fait ses premiers pas. Il lui arrivait parfois de prendre sa voiture et d'attendre devant le grand bâtiment où vivaient maintenant d'autres familles qu'elle voyait parfois sortir de la porte principale avant de se diriger dans les rues grises et tristes de New York. Le parc qu'elle avait connu en face de cette même porte avait disparu, laissant sa place à des bureaux où entraient et sortaient des hommes en costume-cravate, et avec lui, les arbres qu'elle aimait tant. C'était son rituel, d'entendre les feuilles qu'elle ramassait et accumulait dans son cartable tomber et des employés couper les branches avec leurs machines qu'elle considérait à l'époque comme outils de torture, une fois l'automne arrivé.

Sa main était vide, n'avait plus une seule feuille morte à mettre dans un cartable qu'elle avait depuis longtemps jeté. Elle avait perdu ce rituel et s'y était habituée.

Tout comme elle s'était habituée à vivre sans sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté d'attendre ses appels et ses visites, sa voix chaleureuse et ses yeux bleus. Elle s'était simplement habituée à leur absence.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna brusquement, surprise par la présence de son visiteur. A part elle, seul son père venait se recueillir ici de temps en temps. La famille de sa mère vivait à l'autre bout du pays et après treize ans, les gens avaient tendance à dépasser votre mort et vous oublier.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle, incrédule, et il se contenta de lui sourire légèrement, ses yeux brillant comme pour lui communiquer un message.

Il était là ; elle n'était plus seule.

Sans prononcer un mot, elle esquissa l'ombre d'un triste sourire, puis entremêla maladroitement les doigts de leurs mains droites, le torse de son partenaire s'appuyant contre son dos alors qu'elle ramenait leurs mains liées sur son ventre, comme pour se protéger.

Johanna allait avoir quarante-huit ans lorsqu'elle avait été assassinée. Elle ne verrait jamais sa fille unique rencontrer l'homme qu'elle allait épouser, elle n'assisterait jamais à son mariage, elle ne connaitrait jamais ses petits enfants. Et c'était peut-être ça que Kate regrettait le plus. Tous ces moments importants qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager avec sa mère parce que sa mère n'était _plus_ _là_, parce que sa mère était _morte_.

Ca la frappait lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Parce qu'elle voulait exprimer sa joie avec sa famille, et elle réalisait amèrement qu'elle avait disparu avec sa mère, son père devenant l'ombre de lui-même. C'était différent, maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de boire et qu'il avait dépassé sa peine. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant.

Elle ne rentrait plus chez elle en soupirant parce que sa mère était _encore_ en train de faire – ou de trier – un album photo en chantant, assise au pied de la table basse au milieu du salon. Elle ne râlait plus devant l'appareil lorsque sa mère insistait pour enregistrer ces moments de leur vie dans des ces minuscules clichés immobiles. Elle ne grimaçait plus devant ces nouvelles photos peu flatteuses, parce qu'elle n'en avait plus. Sa mère consacrait tant de temps aux souvenirs ; elle n'en consacrait pas une seule minute.

- Je l'oublie, avoua-t-elle, sa voix tremblante. Ma mère. Je l'oublie.

Castle la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, mais pas au point de l'étouffer – il savait qu'elle était presque claustrophobe quand il s'agissait de la proximité d'autres êtres humains et des différentes preuves de leur affection – et elle soupira lourdement, baissant la tête dans la honte qui la submergeait.

- Je me souviens de son visage, de sa voix, mais que vaguement. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler sa couleur préférée, ou son odeur. Je me souviens plus de son odeur, Castle.

Un sanglot lui échappa et elle laissa tomber les larmes qui la menaçaient avec lassitude, fermant les yeux. Elle l'avait gardé pendant si longtemps pour elle, et maintenant qu'elle le prononçait à haute voix, devant la tombe de sa mère, devant cet endroit qui était censé symboliser sa présence à tout jamais, elle se sentait plus coupable que jamais.

- Et de quoi te souviens-tu, Kate ? lui demanda-t-il, sa voix douce et rassurante, dénuée de tout reproche.

Elle inspira longuement, comme pour se donner du courage, puis leva enfin la tête et ouvrit ses yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait, fixant son regard sur la phrase latine inscrite dans la pierre tombale.

- Elle adorait l'automne. Elle disait que pour commencer, les feuilles changeaient de couleur, puis elles tombaient et recouvraient les rues en manquant de respect à tous ceux qui venaient les balayer. Elle disait que c'était comme si la terre reprenait un peu de ce qu'on avait fait d'elle avec tous nos immeubles et nos voitures.

Elle travaillait souvent tard le soir quand l'automne commençait, mais quand elle rentrait à la maison et que j'étais déjà au lit, elle enlevait ses chaussures devant la porte de ma chambre et elle entrait avec son grand manteau trempé, puis elle s'agenouillait à côté de moi et elle caressait mon front avec ses mains gelées et je râlais à chaque fois, Castle, à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Et puis elle essayait de me convaincre de laisser ma lampe de chevet allumée pour la nuit et quand je refusais, elle me souhait bonne nuit et s'en allait.

- Tu vois bien que tu ne l'oublies pas, chuchota-t-il, un sourire dans sa voix, et Kate ravala ses larmes et sourit également. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait, si elle te voyait dans cet état ?

La grande brune leva les yeux au ciel, les mots de sa mère tellement encrés dans sa mémoire qu'elle pouvait l'entendre et la voir, main sur sa hanche dans un de ses tailleurs et ses talons hauts, ses sourcils froncés mais son expression nonchalante.

- Elle dirait, "Katie, les filles qui pleurent, c'est pas joli."

Un rire lui échappa et elle tourna la tête, son front heurtant la joue de Castle.

Sa mère était toujours là. Dans les questions de Castle, qui ne l'avait jamais connue, dans les réponses qu'elle lui donnait parce qu'elle aurait tellement voulu qu'ils se rencontrent, dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'il lui souhaiterait un joyeux anniversaire, deux mois plus tard, et plus que tout ça, dans tous ses souvenirs si vivides qu'elle en était sûre : elle n'oublierait jamais sa mère.

Mais elle avait avoué sa faiblesse récente devant sa mère, elle l'avait prononcée à haute voix devant sa tombe et elle avait besoin de faire lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle se souvenait toujours d'elle.

Alors elle prit la feuille marron qui était à ses pieds, seule au milieu de l'herbe verte peu entretenue du cimetière, et la posa sur la pierre tombale, lui offrant une de ces milles et une feuilles d'automne qu'elle avait ramassé au fil des années parce que Johanna disait que peu importe à quel point elle vieillissait, elle aimait cette nature abimée mais omniprésente et indestructible.

_"Une feuille d'arbre, maman. Pour toi."_


End file.
